Fame?
by Inept
Summary: Kagome is an up and coming model in a classy business. She has everything she could possibly want: fame, riches and a great life. Until, of course, a man from her past shows up and makes everything a bit more difficult...
1. Fairy Tale Interrupted

Fame?

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tale – Interrupted.**

Edited one time in total on July 30th, 2005.

**Summary:** Kagome is an up and coming model in a classy business. She has everything she could possibly want, fame, riches and a great life. Until, of course, a man from her past shows up and makes everything a bit more difficult…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

* * *

Kagome pulled the heavy blinds to reveal the first rays of the new day. She smiled as she looked down on the many acres of lawn, freshly mowed, that cascaded over her vast property. As soon as she awoke, the phone on her nightstand started ringing shrilly.

_Probably my agent _she thought before picking the receiver up.

"Hello, Kagome?" said an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked, confused as to why someone she didn't know was calling her at this early hour.

"My name is Inuyasha. It seems that your agent, Sango, has fallen ill. As you know, you have a huge shoot today. They said that you couldn't miss it." The voice replied. Inuyasha… The name sounded familiar to her somehow. She couldn't place it though thanks to all the people she had met in her life. She dismissed the thought quickly, thinking he probably had sold her coffee or something or that he was one of her maid's sons. Even though at one point in her life she had tried to remain on a first name basis with everyone that assisted her, she was getting to that point in her life where everyone just turned into this giant jumble and she couldn't be bothered to sort it out. Before she had become famous she promised herself that she wouldn't be another stuck up celebrity that people gossiped about. Sure, she was a lot less closer to her goal then that seemingly far away time, but she didn't have a sex tape or a murder accusation so she figured she was still in a good place.

An hour later Kagome had showered, done her hair and the first layer of make-up, and was waiting for her replacement agent and the limo that was going to take her to the studio.

She had to land this deal. It was the point in her career that meant either success for years to come or a kick out the door of fame, and quite frankly she didn't want to have to adapt to the Midwestern landscape she had grown up in again. She heard the doorbell in the entrance room chime and hurried to get her bag and jacket. She flew down the stairs and swung open the door. She didn't have a butler, even though many people with her money did. Maybe she would hire one later, but now she didn't really understand why it was so straining for some people just to open their front door. Standing in her doorway and looking actually quite nervous was a man who looked to be only a few years older than her with long silver hair and a handsome face. Something deep within her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight of him, but not just because of his appearance. Sure, she hadn't dated a man in quite a while, but that wasn't the reason she looked twice at his face. She could have sworn that she had seen him before. Not just on the street or something, but like she had actually known him. Not when she was famous of course, but back when she was still just another face in the crowd. She realized she was staring and that he was staring at her too.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look pretty bad…" His style of speech was rough, not like she would have imagined. She shook the feeling and resisted the urge to slap him, even though he didn't mean the words to come out as rude as they had sounded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now I suggest we go before I am late." She calmly said, and made her way to the stretch limo pulled up in front of the gate.

The car ride over was pretty loud with Inuyasha trying to figure out what he was doing and Kagome trying not to lose her head. He seemed to fumble around, not really knowing what he was doing at all.

"I can't believe they stuck me with such an amateur! Though you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking…" She said, muttering the last part. Inuyasha just glared at her before shuffling through a pile of papers.

"Hey, I didn't want to be stuck doing this either, they forced me into it!" He yelled, apparently finding the paper he was looking for. Kagome grabbed the paper out of his hands and looked down at it.

"I can't believe Sango got sick!" Kagome mumbled without looking at the paper.

Inuyasha's pride seemed to be rightfully damaged.

"Feh." He said quietly, before turning and looking out the window.

"Hey, come on! At least tell me what I'm going to be wearing!" She exclaimed, feeling rather bad for being so cruel to him when this was clearly one of his first jobs. Something inside her told her that she shouldn't be friendly with him, but she shook the little voices out of her mind and tried to concentrate on her people skills.

"How am I supposed to know?" He spat back, and then turned away again. Fine, he could be that way. She didn't really want to have to play nice anyhow.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not know why I started this… but here it is! This will most likely be a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing. Please review! Thank you. 


	2. Breath of Memory

_**Fame?**_

**Chapter 2: **Breath of Memory.

Edited 1 time in total on July 30th, 2005.

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Inuyasha & co; they are still property of Rumiko Takahashi. I will inform you when I get all the legal things arranged so I am her…

* * *

Kagome arrived at the studio with just enough time to finish her makeup and put on the first dress for the shoot.

It was a silky black strapless that went just past her knees. It fit her like a glove and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She didn't hear Inuyasha come up behind her and jumped when he started talking.

"Do you always stare at yourself in the mirror?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Kagome blushed, and slapped him.

"Don't enter my room when I'm getting ready." She said smartly before walking briskly into the connected bathroom and locking the door. As she left, Inuyasha muttered something that sounded like "women…" and walked out of the room. After a few minutes Kagome decided to come out and wrapped a sparkly black shawl around her shoulders and gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading out. She was instantly greeted by a rush of people. She recognized Cece, the woman who did her makeup, and Pierre, the man who would be photographing her. The rest of the people were random others of her entourage.

"Kagome! You have ten minutes. Are you ready? Can I fix you a snack?" Cece shouted to be heard over the small crowd. Cece was more like a mother then anything else to Kagome since she had lost hers when she was at the young age of twenty, just after she had finally made it in Hollywood. She felt guilty over the death after disconnecting herself from her family so many years ago to live halfway across the country. Her mother had worried so much about her. She shook her head to Cece's question and was moved with the crowd into the photography room. After about an hour of being demanded around by Pierre and being surrounded by flashing bulbs a weary Kagome came out of the room and changed back into her clothes. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into Sango's arms, but then remembered that Inuyasha was her replacement agent. She sighed, and made her way over to the stretch limo, only to see Inuyasha asleep against the window in a rather unattractive way. She knocked, and when that failed to wake him, just opened the door. He came falling out and landed in a heap at her feet.

"What the…?" He shouted, clearly outraged. He looked up to see Kagome and tensed up, and instead of finishing his sentence he stood quickly and tried to remove some of the dirt off his fancy uniform.

"I'm sorry… Here is your ride…" Inuyasha said, with a blush clearly forming on his face.

He held open the door and looked down at the concrete.

The ride home was rather quiet because Kagome was tired and Inuyasha seemed to be brooding in his corner of the limo.

"So I guess you are going to give a bad report to my boss about me, huh?" Inuyasha asked, and his golden eyes found a distant spot in the sky to stare at through the tinted windows. Kagome was slightly taken aback by his comment, and it took her a few seconds to reply.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well… um… You always seem mad and I can't do anything right. You are such a big star and this is my first job like this…" He trailed off, although he obviously wanted to say something more. She waited quietly for him to finish, but he never did and after a while they were at her home. She thought he was just some arrogant snob like so many of the other young men in Hollywood, all trying to make it big and acting as if they ruled the free world even if they had to work a job driving her.

Maybe she was wrong about him.

* * *

**A/N: **Heh, I have no idea what people do in a photo shoot, so bear with me. If you know from personal experience and I'm doing it wrong tell me!

Sorry this chapter is kinda weird; I found half of it lying around in my computer's massive piles of files. Hey that rhymes… As you can see I am easily distracted so that should explain why I haven't updated forever.

**D**


	3. Nostalgia

Fame?

Chapter 3: Nostalgia

Edited one time in total on July 30, 2005.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

(A/N: One of the only reasons for my update is big L (I don't have all the x's right... sorry!) She scared me into updating. I fear her wrath and power.)

* * *

Kagome smiled hesitantly at Inuyasha as he opened the door. There was something about his face that stirred a long-ago memory in her mind, but thanks to all the jitters of the photo-shoot her mind was an incoherent jumble. The memory just wouldn't return. She said goodbye to him from her gate, and was just about to punch the security code when she heard his voice behind her.

"So you really don't remember me huh?" His voice was so quiet that she wondered if she had imagined it at first, but then he shook his head.

"Never mind… I'll be leaving now." He turned and walked toward the limo and before Kagome could say or do anything he climbed in and sped off.

'_What an odd man' _She thought to herself before walking up the path and into her large manor.

Inuyasha drove slower than he had before. How could Kagome not remember him? He shook his head. She must have been with so many other better guys by now, so why should he think she would remember her boyfriend from before she was famous? He was dense to even think she would care, even if she did remember. The fact was, ever since he dumped her for that other girl he couldn't get Kagome off his mind. At the time, he thought the girl, what was her name again…Kikyou, was a goddess, until of course he started to see past her fake exterior and into her wicked heart. Those few weeks he had spent with Kikyou were living hell, and when he finally got the nerve to dump her there was only one thing left on his mind. Get Kagome back.

Of course that was about the time she went off to get famous, but he didn't know that at the time. He had found out, much later of course, from her mother a while after his last visit to a hospital. Inuyasha knew that he had to speak to Kagome again, although her mother wouldn't tell him where she was staying. He really didn't know what he had until it was gone. He was ecstatic when he was offered the position of being her agent for one day. What had he honestly thought that day would be like? Would she remember him, and run crying into his arms, begging him to have her back? As it appeared, nothing was that easy. She didn't even recognize his face or his name. She would have thought him mad if he told her he loved her, even after he reminded her of who he was.

She must not have even cared to see him go. The thought broke his heart once again, the old scabs ripping open to bleed freely, though the hurt was more lashing and vivid. He pulled the limo into the parking lot and the agency, returned the keys, and jumped into his own car, speeding off towards his home.

_

* * *

_

The first thing Kagome did when she walked into her spacious entryway was call Sango. After a few short rings Sango's groggy voice came on the other end.

"Nyygh… Hello?" Kagome was puzzled by this sleepy greeting as Sango was usually up and about by 6:30.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're ill…" Kagome said sympathetically. She felt sympathetic too, until she heard a masculine voice in the background.

"Hey Sango… who is it? They can call back later, can't they? Tell them we're… I mean you're busy." The voice cooed, and then chuckled. Kagome heard Sango's weak attempts to try to hush the man, but the damage was done.

"SANGO!" Shrieked Kagome "YOU DITCHED ME FOR A GUY?" Sango sighed heavily and began to giggle.

"Sorry Kags…"

How could Kagome be mad? Sango, her best friend since forever, was finally in love! She laughed aloud.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me everything! Come over for dinner!" chirped Kagome happily, almost forgetting everything that had happened over the course day. Well, almost everything. As she said goodbye to Sango the thought of that handsome man and those odd things he had said. She spent the next good hour racking her brain, searching for a reason she might know this man. For the most part, it was in vain, until she remembered her high school yearbook. She could look through that, maybe he graduated in her class. Heck, it was worth the try.

She leafed through the book for 20 or so minutes before beginning to admit defeat. That was before she reached one of the last pages in the yearbook, dedicated to the winners of random awards, like best smile and nicest personality. There on the page marked cutest couple was a picture of a 2 years younger her, in the arms of none other than Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped aloud, tossing the yearbook a few feet in front of her. How could this be? How could she have possibly forgotten Inuyasha? Slowly, the memories began to trickle back. All the arguments and the harsh words followed by forgiveness. That was how the cycle went, until that day a few weeks before graduation. Kagome and Inuyasha had planned a huge dinner in honor of her being accepted into Stanford. They were going to eat at the Le Paris, one of the fanciest restaurants in town. (A/N: Sorry for the cheesy name… It's 11:00.) When the time they were supposed to meet came around, Inuyasha didn't show. She waited for an hour until she finally accepted that he had stood her up.

At first, she felt like crying, but then the anger began to rage through her. She stormed out of the restaurant and into her car, where she drove off looking for him. Lucky for Inuyasha, she didn't meet him on the street for she would surely have run him over. Instead, once she got to his apartment and unlocked the door using the spare key, she found him rather busy. In this case, busy would mean wrapped around a woman in the middle of a long hard kiss.

At the time Kagome had screamed and thrown random belongings about, but after a while she began to cool down and the effect of what she was seeing began to wash over her.

"You're… cheating on me, Inuyasha?" She had said meekly, brown eyes filling with tears.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I thank Xx-bigL-xX for getting me motivated to write again. I still fear your wrath, and hope you shall have the courtesy not to slay me when you see your screen name spelled wrong… -nervous twitch- This is the longest chapter I've written for this story… Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think… REVIEW!

I also urge all of you to read this hilarious story I've been enthralled in. I believe it's called "Our house". If I'm wrong I'll fix it...

The time I update will be influenced by how many reviews I receive… -wink wink- I also want to take the time to say to all my other reviewers: I LOVE YOU. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to do shout outs! One of these days I will… I PROMISE!


	4. Handsome Monk

_**Fame?**_

**Chapter 4: **Handsome Monk

Edited 1 time in total on July 30, 2005.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is mine, fools! You can't have him!

-Lightning strikes me-

Me: 0.o… Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'll never lie again. Don't hurt me!

* * *

Kagome sighed and shut the yearbook with a loud thump, hoping to erase everything that had just come back to her. Why was Inuyasha so upset that she didn't remember him? Why would she want to? He had cheated on her with that wicked junior, Kikyou. She was Kagome's age even though Kagome had been bumped a year, but rumors about her had been circulating since before she was a freshman. Everyone with any sense stayed far away. Kagome had never imagined Kikyou's next victim would be her boyfriend Inuyasha. Especially when she thought things were going really good between them.

Now that she thought of it, he was always rude and never ceased arguing with her. Sure, they had some good times, but they were usually followed by fierce arguments and days where they wouldn't talk to each other. Kagome really had liked him though, or at least thought she had… The time after the break up was horrible for her. He didn't even let her down easy. Right after she saw him with Kikyou, he said he didn't want to be part of her life any more. Kagome had been shocked of course. Her heart had been ripped out and left to bleed on the carpet. She credited herself for one thing though: having her pride when she left. She walked up to him, slapped him smartly across the face, and walked away.

Maybe her memories of him were a tad harsh, but why should she even remember him in a good way if their relations had ended in such a manner?

She hadn't talked to him since, and from what she had heard before she graduated, he was doing quite well with Kikyou. Kagome couldn't stand living in her town anymore. Right after her graduation, she took her diploma and fled to Hollywood, seeking fame and comfort. She gave up her scholarship to Stanford, and tried to make it big time. Unfortunately, about every other teenage girl was there too, most of their dreams being crushed. How did she, Kagome, a regular girl from Minnesota catch the eye of the designers and model agents? Whatever it was, she was thankful, for if she hadn't gotten picked she wouldn't be any better than the hordes of women standing on the street corners for less than pure reasons. She had even tried to call Inuyasha once after she was sure of her modeling position to rub it in or maybe make him think twice about what he had done, but his brother had answered and hung up on her when he said he was going to get Inuyasha. She never had tried to make contact with him again, figuring there was good reason Sesshoumaru didn't give his brother the phone.

Kagome shuddered, and slowly got up from the carpet. No sooner had she got up then the doorbell rang loudly. '_Must be Sango'_ she thought to herself and made her way downstairs to greet her. She heard an excited shriek from the doorway and saw Sango rushing up the staircase towards her. She was tightly embraced, and then bombarded by Sango talking mile-a-minute about how good she was today.

"Sango, stop! Rewind! Tell me about this guy! I want to know everything!" Kagome said, trying to put on a happy face for her friend. She wouldn't want Sango to worry about stalkers or people with bad intentions at this time.

Sango didn't seem to catch Kagome's mock happiness and started off.

"Well I went to a bar last night and sitting there, offering to buy me a drink was this magnificently handsome man! He was so sweet and said all the right things, and oh my god, he was wonderful!" She burst, giggling happily.

Kagome nodded and pasted a smile across her face, but could honestly say she was rather afraid of Sango in this mood. She usually wasn't as… hyper as she was now, and she didn't show any signs of calming down. Kagome took and inconspicuous step away from her best friend, and patted her gingerly on the head.

"So when will I be able to meet this guy?" She asked, wondering what kind of god could turn her normal, sane friend into this babbling schoolgirl.

The door bell rang a second time, and Sango gave Kagome a pleading look.

"I invited him for dinner!"

* * *

**A/n:** Wee! I updated again. Many thanks shall be sent to Xx-bigL-xX in the form of stuffed monkeys and watermelon for telling me to get my bum in gear and start updating again. Lol… I don't even know why I take your threats so seriously… -inches away nervously-

I STILL FEAR:-P Sorry it's so short, I got kind of sick of writing all the angsty stuff…  Smaller chapter sooner update though! Reviews even SOONER updates!

Shout-outs:

Xx-bigL-xX: Yay!

erica6060: Thank you!


	5. Wicked and Worn

Fame?

Chapter 5: Wicked and Worn.

Edited one time in total on July 30th, 2005.

Disclaimer: ZzzzzZZZZ

Oh... Hello.

Umm... What am I here for exactly? –looks at cue cards-

Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his apartment and sulked. There was no better word for the time spent feeling stupid and very sorry for himself. It was his fault though; he was the one to break up with Kagome in the first place. He had once thought Kikyou to be more suited for him back when he was still very immature. He sighed. Judging by his behavior today he still wasn't very mature. He had panicked. The moment he had been waiting most of his entire life for had finally come and what did he do? He choked.

He remembered the first time he had actually had some inkling to where she might have gotten to after she had disappeared without a trace.

He had been sitting in a hospital after another attempt at his own death which had failed once more, leafing through some magazine as he waited for his appointment with another

therapist who would tell him he was crazy. He saw her in that ad, her innocent face smiling up at him and knew that he had to find her. He couldn't continue living in and out of hospitals and slurping down pills for breakfast. He would find her, and wouldn't rest until she was wrapped in his arms where she belonged.

Sure, his plan sounded borderline stalker-like at the time, but he didn't stop to think. After getting discharged from the hospital he took the red-eye flight to Las Vegas and began his search on the strip. That's when he realized how damn big California was. She could be anywhere, he wasn't even sure if Las Vegas was where she lived. He hadn't brought very much money and spent the first few nights on the street with the never sleeping nighttime scene of Las Vegas.

He pretty much went on like that for a while, until he realized how stupid his plan was. There were millions of people, how could he find just one? He decided to settle down in a nice L.A suburb and get a job to try and pay off the mountains of debt he had accumulated over the years. He took a driver and assistant job that paid rather well and had almost forgotten about Kagome, until that fateful day.

One of his colleagues was ill and had a huge job appointment that day. It was driver and helper of a rich model, and Inuyasha accepted. Who would turn down the extra cash? That's when he saw her. Kagome. His goddess. The one he had uprooted his life for. Did he confess his love for her? Did he make her fall back in love with him? No. Like an idiot he did the first thing he could think of…and acted like a jack-ass. He got control of himself near the end, and was astonished that she didn't remember him. How could the girl he had been chasing after since high school not know who he was?  
Maybe their relationship didn't mean anything to her after all…

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

_My eyes seek reality,_

_My fingers seek my veins,_

_There's a dog at your back step,_

_He must come in from the rain._

A/N: Hey! Look at me! I'm updating! Yay! It's short again, I know! Maybe if I get a nice amount of reviews the next chapter will be longer... –hint hint- The preview of the next chapter is part of a song by Metallica called Low Man's Lyric.


	6. Wet Dog

**Fame? **

**Chapter 6: **Wet Dog

Edited 1 time in total on July 30, 2005.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha isn't mine, my friend. He is now on my Christmas list along with Fluffy-chan and Miroku though… Tee hee. The song below is Low Man's Lyric and as I explained in the previous chapter it belongs to Metallica.

* * *

_My eyes seek reality,_

_My fingers seek my veins,_

_There's a dog at your back step,_

_He must come in from the rain._

_  
I fall 'cause I let go,_

_The net below has rot away,_

_So my eyes seek reality_

_And my fingers seek my veins_

_The trash fire is warm_

_But nowhere safe from the storm_

_And I can't bear to see_

_What I've let me be_

_So wicked and worn._

_So as I write to you_

_Of what is done and to do_

_Maybe you'll understand _

_And won't cry for this man_

'_Cause low man is due._

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as Sango told her that her newest love would be joining them for dinner.

"Well… shouldn't we go get the door?" asked Sango, her eyes wandering to the large entryway expectantly. Kagome, still very shocked, nodded slowly.

"Wee hee!" Cried Sango, and practically flew down the flights of stairs to the door. She threw it open and suddenly looked calm and collected.

"Oh, Miroku. I couldn't remember if I invited you or not." She said, acting like she didn't care he was at the door. Just seconds before she was bubbling from pure joy. Still very confused, Kagome worked her way down the stairs very slowly. When she got closer she saw what all the earlier fuss was about. There in front of her door was a beautiful man with jet black hair tied in a small pony tail on the back of his head. He wore black dress pants and a black sport jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath. His eyes met Kagome's, and she felt her knees going weak. I

"Ah, um… hello." She said meekly, blushing ferociously. She could tell why Sango was so excited about him. A charming smile lit up his face, and he walked in and took her hand.

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear lady. My dear friend Sango here has failed to give me your name." He said, eyes reflecting his sincerity. He then bowed very low, and looked up at her, waiting for her response like it was the most important thing on his mind.

"My name is Kagome." She stuttered at last, her face turning even redder, if it was possible.

"I go by Miroku." He smiled once again, and wrapped his arm around Sango. Kagome saw a spark of happiness in her eyes before she pushed him off her. It was then she remembered that he actually intended to come in and have a meal so she ushered them in the right direction.

"This way to the dining room," she said, and led her guests down the decorated halls. Dinner was very long and happy, and it was a nice change from the usual quite bites Kagome had on the road. After the meal, she suggested they watch a movie. Sango and Miroku jumped right in on the idea and soon enough they were in Kagome's vast living room with Secret Window just beginning. (a.n: I love that movie. Go out and see it, yo.) Sango and Miroku were sitting comfortably close on a small reclining chair while Kagome spread out on her large black leather sofa. The lovers giggled pretty much the whole time through the movie, and Kagome had to admit she was rather jealous. She couldn't remember the last time she had a boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't have offers though; she just didn't have time for them with her busy lifestyle.

Halfway into the movie, Sango and Miroku were asleep on each other and Kagome, having seen the movie about a million times was beginning to get sleepy too. She was about to doze off when she heard the doorbell ring faintly, its sound almost drowned out by the soft pitter patter of the rain that had started falling. She glanced sleepily at the clock and blinked at the neon red lights flashing 11:02. Who was at the door at this hour, and in this weather?  
Too much asleep to think of not opening the door or even thinking it might be some crazy stalker, she walked slowly to the front entrance and unlocked the door. She was blasted with a cold, wet breeze when she opened the door, and it took her a few seconds to recover from the unwelcome wake-up call. Standing on her doorstep was a wet, disheveled figure in a few layers of thoroughly soaked clothing. Her first reflex was to slam the door, but she was too tired to do that.

Instead, she looked at the figure a few seconds longer, and almost thought she recognized it.

"Inu… Yasha?" She said sleepily, wondering why her ex-boyfriend from high school was on her front step at 11 at night. Suddenly she remembered that he was her driver that day too.

"What… what do you want with me?" she asked, starting to become a bit afraid. She was beginning to remember his quick temper back when they were still going out. What was he here to do? Inuyasha raised his head and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Kagome…" He said, before coughing rather sickly. Come to think of it, he looked really bad. How did he even get this far up to her door? His car wouldn't have been let in the driveway. Then it hit her. He must have walked from wherever he came from, and in the rain too.

Forgetting her fear of what he might do to her, she hurriedly let him in. He was almost shivering, so Kagome got him a dry pair of clothes (a.n: Okay, I don't know how she made a pair of guys clothes appear…) and a blanket, and led him into the kitchen. He sat for quite some time, his cheeks red from blushing or the cold, or maybe even a combination of the two. Kagome sat across the table, throwing him awkward glances before deciding she had to know what in god's name was going on.

"Inuyasha… why are you here?" She asked, making the question sound ruder than what she aimed for. He looked up at her, his eyes regaining some of their old shine.

"Kagome, I… I don't really know." He said, and Kagome could tell he was lying. He never was really good at hiding how he felt, and even after all these years Kagome could still read him like a book. She just let him be though because she didn't want him to get sicker or more frustrated then he already was. The movie was still going in the living room, and their awkward silence was interrupted at times with the sounds of screaming and other odd things. Kagome thought about going in and switching it off, but didn't want to wake Miroku or Sango.

"Inuyasha… you can stay overnight here. I have a guest room." She said finally, her sleep deprived body getting the best of her. Inuyasha nodded sullenly, and followed Kagome up the stairs to a room that was directly across from her very own bedroom.

"Right in here. Get me if you need anything." She said, and practically zombie walked to her bedroom and fell asleep, not even bothering to change clothes. She had a heavy, dreamless sleep and was unwillingly awoken out of it at around 4 in the morning by her bedroom door slowly opening. She sat straight as a bolt and looked expectantly at the crack. None other than Inuyasha peeked his head in, and looked around slowly.

His eyes met hers and she looked around, feeling a warm blush rise on her cheeks. What the heck was he doing in her room, and why was she blushing? Could it be, even after all these years, she still had feelings for this man? That would explain all those failed relationships she thought to herself, but shook the thought out of her head.

Inuyasha walked gingerly over to her bed and took a seat on the edge.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you. I couldn't say it before… but…. When I saw you again today, I realized something. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I was your boyfriend in high school. I left you for some trashy whore, and that was the worst mistake of my life. I… I still like you Kagome. Well… not like… but that other thing… liking quite a bit?" He looked over at her, and she could see his eyes gleaming.

"Love…" She said slowly, and she saw him nod in the clear moonlight shining in through her window. He moved closer to her until one hand was resting against her cheek, his golden eyes completely calm and unclouded by sleep. Honest eyes.

* * *

**A.N**: Aww, cute. Inuyasha finally confessed his feelings. This may be my last update for a bit seeing as I'm going to Germany tomorrow! I love you all, and happy holidays! 

REVIEW!


	7. Low Man is Due

Fame?

Chapter 7: Low Man is Due.

Disclaimer: Welcome to the new, improved, and self-cleaning chapter 7! Yes, that's right, I'm editing Fame to make it more self sufficient, easy to read, and understandable. Huzzah. I don't own Inuyasha.

Last Chapter: "Love…" She said slowly, and she saw him nod in the clear moonlight shining in through her window. He moved closer to her until one hand was resting against her cheek, his golden eyes completely calm and unclouded by sleep. Honest eyes.

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's silhouette. Was he serious? After all these years he suddenly appeared at her door confessing his undying love for her? It sounded more like a fairy tale than real life. Then again, after the modeling job she got her whole world seemed to come directly from a story book... That was it! The modeling! Maybe he was just after her again because she was so rich… maybe he was in it for the money! She threw him another look, this time one of suspicion, but he didn't notice because he was staring out the window. It was then she realized that he actually had been quite rich when they were younger, and even though he worked as a chauffeur his parents were probably still filthy rich, not unlike hers. Maybe she was just being paranoid or insane or a combination of the two. Right now all she wanted was to catch up on her much needed sleep. Without thinking, she rolled over and went back to sleep, forgetting all about Inuyasha and that Sango and Miroku still slept downstairs…

She woke up at seven in the morning to loud shouts, screams and the sound of something shattering. She immediately ran downstairs to see none other than Miroku holding Inuyasha against the wall and Sango waving a half shattered bottle above his head. No one noticed Kagome's arrival so she had a few minutes to take in the scene, blinking sleepily in the bright morning light. She was about to leave them to their own defenses and go back to bed when Sango spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to rob Kagome? How did you get past the security!" she looked very menacing with her hair wild from sleeping and the sharp bottle in her hand. Kagome almost felt sorry for Inuyasha. He was pinned against the counter and flinching away towards Miroku, doing anything he could to avoid a blow from Sango. That's when Kagome, stifling a yawn, decided to step in to Inuyasha's rescue.

"Okay you guys, that's enough." She said, shuffling in the kitchen. Sango and Miroku turned towards her.

"Kagome, we found this weird guy in your house. We assume he was going to rob you, but at the time he was just making toast." Miroku blurted, still not letting Inuyasha scurry away. Kagome smiled, looking at the now angry Inuyasha.

"He's one of my friends, let him go. He came over last night." She said without thinking how this could be misinterpreted. She thought about it once she heard Sango's gasp and immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Kagome, I never knew about him! What's his name? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone? Or was it just one of those casual things? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Sango exclaimed, and then whacked Miroku's hand so Inuyasha could go free. Inuyasha grunted and rubbed his neck.

"Feh, what did I tell you? I wasn't robbing Kagome!" He growled unhappily and took a place next to Kagome.

"So what's your name? How did you meet Kagome? Do you love her?" Sango said with her eyes gleaming mischievously as she looked up at Inuyasha's flustered face.

"Err… I'm Inuyasha… Eerr…" He trailed off looking at Kagome for guidance. She gave him a small smile. Sango could be a little much for those who just meet her. When Kagome had first met her she had been overwhelmed by her perky loud nature and at that time she had only been her agent and part time driver, but now she was one of her best friends. Wait… driver? Something about that sentence stuck in her mind. Inuyasha had been her driver that morning too, from the same company as Sango! Why didn't they know each other?

"Sango, he's a driver. I met him because you were… sick today. You should know him." Kagome said, looking at Sango curiously. She turned towards Inuyasha, blinking.

"Wow, you're right. I didn't know you were that desperate, Kagome. I mean, just some random guy when you could have almost anyone?" She winked playfully, and wrapped her arm in Miroku's. Kagome shook her head. It was too long of a story.

"Get out, all of you." She said, pointing to the door and yawning. She had an important shoot that night and could not spare to be there half awake.

Her dreams that afternoon were sprinkled with thoughts of Inuyasha, high school and her current life. She woke up to the sound of a phone ringing at 1:00 and answered half-heartedly, making a mental note to remove the blasted phone from her room as soon as possible.

"Hello?" She yawned, drawing the shades and looking onto her lawn. She heard the voice of Kirara, Sango's main assistant.

"Hiya Kagome!" she chirped. She was only about 17 and still full of energy. Apparently her father owned the driver business and she was just helping for a summer job.

"What do you need Kirara?" She moaned, stretching her stiff limbs and yawning again.

"Sango told me that she wants to train in a new driver slash assistant for you today, so instead of her you'll be driven by a..." Kirara paused to look up a name, but Kagome could already guess what she was going to say... "Oh, his name is Inuyasha!" She twittered happily. Some days Kagome wondered how any one human could be so happy but today she was more worried about Inuyasha. How could Sango do this to her? Kagome couldn't help but smile, thinking how cute Inuyasha was. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

a/n: Jeez, this has been my first update in FOREVER! I'm sorry everyone! Don't be mad at me! My computer was dead... -.- Sorry it's kinda short. Review! 


	8. Vegas, Baby!

Fame?

Chapter 8: Vegas, Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, folkies! But I love you, so review!

* * *

The doorbell rang promptly at five that night, and Kagome rushed to answer it. She was dressed in a low cut shimmering crimson dress she was wearing for her shoot today and had her hair done up in with hair sticks. She still wasn't finished with her makeup but knew she could get someone to do her makeup for her at the shoot. She threw open the door and came face to face with Inuyasha, dressed in a white button-up shirt and black dress pants. She smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hi Inuyasha, how are you?" She said, noticing a slight red that could be mistaken as a blush on his cheeks. He offered her a hand and she stepped out of her house into the warm Californian night wrapped only in a black shawl. He still hadn't said anything as they neared the gate, until she tripped in her heels and flew towards the ground. She closed her eyes anticipating the impact when he caught her swiftly in his arms.

"I don't know how someone so clumsy became a model." He muttered, and tried to avoid eye contact with her. Kagome almost was offended, but noticed how he hadn't set her down. He carried her to the limousine and set her on her feet before opening the door.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." She said slowly as he shut the door. He slid in beside her and began to look at her schedule.

"You have to be in Las Vegas in 1 hour." He said, reading off the information. Kagome flipped around to face him.

"Wait, Las Vegas? You mean I'm not going to that studio? Why am I going to Vegas?" She cried, very disoriented after that news.

"You're appearing on a T.V. show, Kagome..." He said, raising an eyebrow. "You were alerted of this last weekend..."

Kagome could only give him a blank stare. Was she really losing it already? They started off, a long trip ahead of them.

The car pulled up to an old building that remained lightless, even at 9 in the night. From where the car was parked the building appeared to be in different stages of crumbling.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kagome called hesitantly to her driver, a young woman they had hired for this trip because Inuyasha was only supposed to be an attendant.

"Yes, Miss Kagome, this is the address and the GPS tracker gave me this place." She said confidently. Kagome shrugged and looked at Inuyasha.

"Shall we?"

Inuyasha opened the door for her and she stepped out on hard weather-worn pavement. They walked toward the solid oak door, Kagome's heels making an eerie clacking noise that echoed through the still night. Kagome though it was odd for Las Vegas to be so silent, but she assumed it was for the shoot. Inuyasha raised his fist and pounded on the door. They waited for a response, his amber eyes looking from her to the darkness surrounding them.

"Kagome, something isn't right." He whispered finally. They heard footsteps coming to the door, and before Inuyasha could say more it cracked open with a painful creak of protest.

"May I help you?" A young woman asked, flashing an uncertain smile at the pair on the front steps. Inuyasha stared at her, and grabbed Kagome's hand protectively.

"Kagome's here for a photo shoot. Is this the right place?" He hissed, his suspicious eyes narrowing. The woman looked baffled at his angry stare, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, please come in. I hope you like the secluded location." She muttered. Her cheery smile was gone now, and she had only looks of distaste for Inuyasha. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his nervous paranoia… it was silly. She hadn't been afraid… heh heh…

They walked down the hall of a shabby apartment. Kagome caught quick glances of a run-down living room and kitchen as they walked even farther into the building. The woman, who introduced herself as Ruth, led them to a back door before stopping.

"Before you go out, Kagome, I want to make sure you're completely ready. The photographers are going to want to get right to work." She said smiling. She clearly didn't hold Inuyasha's overprotective-ness against her. Or maybe it was just because she was famous. Either way, she wasn't one to complain. She already was a bit skeptical about the location. So far it looked like a dump. She gave a half-hearted shrug, remembering that her makeup wasn't all the way complete. Oh well, these people working in this dump couldn't really expect that much from her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said weakly. Ruth just smiled.

"I'm sure you'll love the location Miss Kagome."

The door creaked open and they were met with a view of a backyard. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Kagome gasped as she took it all in and felt her eyes grow teary. The entire space was filled with dark crimson roses, all growing, in vases or otherwise scattered. There were even rose petals. Ruth led her straight over to a small pond, complete with the moon's reflection and floating roses.

"Sit here and wait. I'll have Leonard come over and he'll tell you how he wants you to pose." She chirped excitedly. She went off in search of Kagome's photographer and she was left alone in the company of Inuyasha. Kagome was still completely mesmerized by the site and was left completely speechless, or nearly so anyways.

"It's beautiful…" She moaned, and sunk to the rose covered ground. "I thought we were in the wrong place too."

When Inuyasha didn't reply, she looked towards him. His eyes were locked in hers, and they were glazed over. She cocked her head at him, blinking in confusion. Didn't he like it?

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" She asked, biting her lip nervously. He snapped to attention, his eyes wandering over her face.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, but his eyes weren't looking at the scenery.

They were locked on her.

* * *

A.N: Okay, that is so cliché… I know… sue me later, cry over the cuteness now. Oh yeah, beat me up over the slow updates later too. I'm too cute to die! –sigh- lol, sometimes I'm such a dork. Anyway, please tell me if you like it because I know it's a bit different then most of the story so far. I don't really know where I'm going… besides in circles… so yeah. :-P Please review for the starving author. 


	9. Interlude: Confessions of a Dead Man

Fame?

_Interlude: Confessions of a Dead Man. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

an: I could not find the original chapter 9 in my unorganized computer documents. I have like a billion and five, and I swear to god I went through every single one... yet no chapter 9! Sorry this took so long, but I had to start over from scratch which aggravated me, distracted me, and, as you can imagine, made me want to throw things. I suck at life. Without any further ado, here is chapter 9!

**-Warning: This chapter contains some strong language (only like one word), but if you think you might be offended please don't read any further.-**

* * *

The night was perfect. Moonlight reflected off the pond and illuminated the floating roses with an almost magical light. Inuyasha sat awkwardly next to Kagome, feeling out of place amongst all the beauty. Even Kagome looked as if she belonged in this fairy tale photo shoot. He realized that she didn't just look as if she did, she actually did. This was her photo shoot, her life. Her home. There was nowhere she belonged more.

In high school he remembered her as always being somewhat shy and rather introverted, but now she was this thriving starlet and she was blossoming in the attention. He had seen a lot of her work, and never once was she the shy high-schooler he had known once long ago.

She really lived for this. It seemed that everyone had their little things that made them whole. He was glad she had found hers. His thing? He had found it long ago. It was her. There was no denying that she was the thing that kept him going. She, whether aware of it or not, was the reason he had lived past 19. Sure, it sounded pretty pathetic, he knew that... but at least he had something. It was much better that way, even though some days he wished that he had some normal passion like architecture or rock music. 'Each to his own.' He figured, but couldn't help to wonder what life might have been like for him if Kagome had never graced it.

He supposed he would probably have been like any one of those criminals, outlawed from the world and ordered to spend the rest of their sunrises behind iron bars for acting against the laws of society. 'Thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt be another one of our mindless robots.'

Before he had met Kagome he supposed he was on the fast track to some stupid death or juvy, which ever came first. He was deeply involved with more than one gang, trafficking illegal items for the leaders and having ruthless wars without any thought besides that to kill. He never actually killed anyone, though he probably was quite close a few times. It wasn't that he didn't have the stomach to or anything like that. He just wasn't ranked high enough to be rewarded with the murders of rival gang members. Senseless murder and drugs had been his life for a quite a few years the day he met her.

She was walking down one of the back roads in the down they lived in, but before that day they had never seen each other. She went to richer private school right in the heart of the city while he (sometimes) attended a rundown public school near the outskirts. He could have gone to her private school. His parents had the money but he refused going. He said he didn't want to be locked in a room with a bunch of rich prissy uniformed people and opted instead for the much cheaper (and much shabbier) public school. His brother, Sesshoumaru, was a student of the private school so it was easy to assume they didn't get along, and it was very true.

When Inuyasha met Kagome he didn't know she was someone special. He didn't know that he would love her, or that she even existed. They passed each other on the sidewalk, Kagome in her cute sailor uniform looking slightly nervous (He still did notice pretty girls) and Inuyasha emotionless as usual, a skill he had unintentionally learned from his elder brother. For a fleeting second he forgot his baggy jeans, red shirt, disheveled hair and murderous expression and he actually wondered what was bothering her. It only took him an instant to figure out, duh, it was probably him. She probably was just like any other of the stuck up, innocent little girlies that hadn't fucked anything and wouldn't until they had married some rich bastard after having a perfect white wedding. Then she would grow up, have three children and live in a perfect house in the suburbs. Not that he really cared.

He gave an extra ferocious glare and brushed on past, figuring that would be the last glimpse of her he'd ever have.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" He heard behind him only a few seconds after passing her. He ignored the voice he assumed to be hers, choosing to continue on down the road. He was surprised to feel a soft small hand on a part of his arm that wasn't covered by his tee shirt sleeves or the numerous spikes he wore. Inuyasha flipped around, fuming. How dare this little bitch touch him? Did she even know who he was or what he could arrange to have done to her?

"Excuse me... err... you dropped this back on the sidewalk." She tittered, in her bell-like voice. It was actually... quite... beautiful. No. What was wrong with his brain? He snapped back into reality when she held a pencil out to him, smiling that same... _'stunning'_... smile.

"A pencil?" He managed to stutter, biting back his shock and surprise while trying to contain the weird feelings that were rushing around inside of him. She nodded, her smile never faltering, as if it were the most natural thing to approach a stranger on the street, especially a taller, meaner, and dirtier looking one than herself.

He reached out for it, and while taking it from her accidentally brushed her hand with his rough calloused one. A shiver went up his spine and he immediately pulled it back. He could tell she had felt it too, whatever it was, because she clutched her hand in a small fist and was examining it.

"I'm Kagome." She said, brushing her hands on her small skirt and smiling merrily once more. Didn't this girl ever quit?

"Inuyasha." He mumbled, and being unable to help himself invited her back to his house for dinner, something that surprised his parents because one: he never ate with the family if he could help it, and two: Kagome wasn't anything like the trashy girls he sometimes brought home with him and he never introduced them to the family, instead escorting them up to his bedroom.

That's where old Inuyasha's life all ended. Sure, he was still the arrogant, rude, outcast child of a rich family, but something had changed. A few weeks after Kagome had visited probably the biggest house she had ever seen in her life, Inuyasha had left the gang and suffered a severe near death beating. Kagome was at his bedside, with him all the way, and he survived. Life moved on, and he decided to enroll in the private school Kagome attended. He had to repeat 12th grade due to his bad marks at his former school, making him in one year higher than Kagome.

They became a couple quickly, but like anyone trying to change their ways, bits of his old self started to erode through the pleasant person he had built for himself. Pretty soon he was on drugs again, high on his attitude and some cheaply bought weed. Small stuff at first, but pretty soon he was back to the hard drugs that he had once formed a lifestyle from. Kagome became a bore, with her 'schoolwork' and 'principles'. She even was upped a grade and seemed to be around him even more than normal. He missed having his way with all those random sluts he used to know.

He started to fool around with Kikyou, a stunningly attractive girl in a way that seemed dangerous, and pretty soon it got serious. He was in it deep with her, always behind Kagome's back because some part of him couldn't bear to break away from her. Looking back at those times, he figured they both were like his two halves: Kikyou was feeding his unreasonable, quick and dangerous side while Kagome satisfied the intelligent, sensitive and happy side.

In the end, not unlike most battles, Kikyou's side won and he ended up standing Kagome up on what could have been one of her most important nights. She had found him snogging Kikyou in some alleyway and actually he almost felt ashamed after the way he so brusquely broke it off with her, telling her she was nothing to him. Another one of his easy lies. He also had his way with Kikyou a few times, if he remembered correctly, as if that would end the mental war his hormones were fighting. It wasn't like it helped, but back then it had been quite a good trade. Mental stability for sex? Sure.

He was young though, and stupid. Afraid? Maybe a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Afraid of actually finding someone who could make him happy, bear his three children and move into that house in the suburbs with him. Afraid of being like all those people he had looked down upon for most of his life.

In the end, it wasn't just one night of pleasure he had traded. He had given up a beautiful girl that had loved him. In more ways than one he had given up his life.

Kikyou made the announcement of her pregnancy two weeks later. Inuyasha, though still quite immature and unprepared for life, told her not to worry and that he would find a way for them to live. It was then she decided to tell him that it 'wasn't his little shit' as she so bluntly put it.

He graduated one week later as he had somehow managed to scrape a B plus average together, though he barely registered the ceremony because he was completely sick with regret and grief for Kagome.

It was three days later when he decided that he had screwed up for the last time. Slitting his wrists and swallowing as many pills he could find, he closed his eyes for what he had thought was going to be the final time only to wake up in a hospital bed, wrists bandaged and heart monitor beeping exactly seventy-six hours later. He should have been dead and buried, forever in some box six feet under.

Apparently his brother had come in to his room five minutes after he had lost consciousness to tell him that some girl named Kagome was calling long distance from somewhere in California and she had something important to tell him.

* * *

A.n: There. It's finished and updated. Now maybe I'll be able to sleep at night! Sorry that took so damn long. I have more to it, but this felt like a good place to end it. I actually like this chapter a bit though. It gives a nice insight to Inuyasha's past, and doesn't make him seem like such a monster. Sorry again for some of the strong language in this chapter. Review please! I'm working on the next chapter right now and encouragement always makes the job move faster:D 


End file.
